It is a common practice to use packet-switched networks, such as IP networks, to connect calls (e.g., voice, data or multimedia calls) between end users. For example, Voice over IP (VoIP) has been developed to permit Consumer Premises Equipment (CPE), such as IP telephones, to be connected over an IP network so that end users may exchange voice communications via the connected CPE. Moreover, IP gateways have been developed that bridge IP networks with the Public Switch Telephone Network (PSTN), a circuit-switched network as opposed to a packet-switched network. That is to say, an IP gateway acts as a point of entry for IP calls into the PSTN, e.g., via a telephone switch such as a class 5 switch, and vice versa for calls from the PSTN into the IP network.
Commonly, IP gateways take advantage of the class 5 switch's features to perform call processing, e.g., routing calls. With reference to FIG. 1, when a VoIP call is placed from an IP telephone 10 (i.e., the calling party), the call is routed over an IP network 12 and through an IP gateway 14 where it enters the PSTN 20, e.g., via a class 5 switch 22. This represents a first half-call as it is sometimes referred to in the art, indicated by arrow 30. The class 5 switch 22 then routes the call to the intended recipient. While generally the call may in practice be intended for any CPE (including those accessible through the PSTN 20), for the purposes of this example, the intended recipient of the call is another IP telephone 40 (i.e., the called party). Accordingly, to connect the call, it is routed back through the IP gateway 14 across the IP network 12 to the IP telephone 40. This represents a second half-call, indicated by arrow 32, that along with the associated first half-call 30 completes the connection between the CPE, i.e., the IP telephones 10 and 40.
With respect to the call in the aforementioned example, certain potential limitations, drawbacks and/or problems are revealed. For example, resources of the switch 22 have to be utilized to maintain support of the call for the duration of its connection through the switch 22. Similarly, resources of the IP gateway 14 also have to be continually utilized (i.e., during the calls duration) to convert and/or translate a packet-switched call to a circuit-switched call (for the first half-call 30) and then ultimately to convert and/or translate the circuit-switched call back into a packet-switched call (for the second half-call 32). Accordingly, in such instances, it may at times be deemed advantageous to free the switch 22 from the burden of supporting the call. It may at times also be deemed advantageous to reduce the conversion/translation load carried by the IP gateway 14, thereby relieving some of the burden thereon.
Accordingly, a new and improved system, gateway and/or technique is disclosed that overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.